


A Brief Dalliance with Confectionary

by kirael



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Embarrassment, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's all very sweet, coffee shop AU, tom is a bit of a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirael/pseuds/kirael
Summary: Alexander's regular barista is replaced by Thomas Jefferson.Things go a little sideways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey yeah yeah i wrote this!! it's been a rough month.

Alexander hates to be a stereotype, but every time he walks into the coffee shop, clutching his laptop under one arm, a haphazard pile of notebooks and papers in the other, he can't but feel like the embodiment of a tired college student. 

"My regular," he says as he stumbles to the counter, going over his notes for his constitutional law course. 

"And your regular is?"

Alexander looks up from his scribbles that he took while mostly half asleep (blame Von Steuben and his late night parties).  Instead of seeing Burr, his roommate and usual barista, there's someone else standing in front of him, head cocked to the side and staring at him. He wears a nametag that reads "THOMAS."

"Um," Alexander says eloquently.

Thomas arches a neatly shaped eyebrow. "And your regular is?" he repeats.

"Um," Alexander says again. He's too busy staring at Thomas, who is absolutely gorgeous. He has dark hair gathered in a giant puff around his head, with dark eyes that have Alex's knees weak. He can't help but be reminded of Lafayette, even though Thomas holds himself completely differently, with an almost arrogant manner radiating from him that make Alex want to either punch him or make out with him over the counter. "Hi," Alexander says breathlessly, because apparently he's bad at words around cute baristas. "I'm Alex."

Thomas sighs. "Look," he says, "if you don't remember your order you can just describe it or something." 

"I just-" Alex starts, then stops himself, then starts again: "I've just never seen you before. Burr's shift is usually at this time."

Thomas looks like he wants to ascend into the afterlife. He gestures to the steadily growing line forming behind Alexander. "If you aren't going to order anything please leave," he says slowly. 

Alexander gets the hint. "Right," he says. He rattles off his order, the words as familiar as breathing, and watches as Thomas dutifully takes down his words.

"Is that all?" Thomas asks. 

Alex nods. "Yeah, I'll just-" He makes a vague motion.

As soon as he gets his coffee, Alexander pulls out his phone and texts Burr.

 **alex:** burr hwat the fuck

 **burr:** what

 **alex:** thomas!!!!

 **burr:** who's thomas?

 **alex:** the guy whos working your shift

 **burr:** oh 

 **burr:** i quit my job

 **burr:** i guess thomas took over

 **alex:** i cant believe u betrayed me like this u might as well have shot me

 **burr:** why

 **alex:** u didn't tell me ur coworker was so cute!!!

 **burr:** oh my god

 **alex:** and now ive embarrassed myself

 **alex:** thanks

 **alex:** respond!!!

 **alex:** i know youre reading these i see the receipts

 **alex:** fine.

He settles down with his laptop and his coffee and gets to work. 

It's a few hours before he emerges from "work mode," where he's blind to all of his surroundings a full essay completed. The coffee shop is a lot emptier than it was when he first came in. At this point, it's only Alex and a girl eating a muffin. 

When he looks to the counter, he can see Thomas wiping it down. He looks more ragged than at the beginning of the day.

Alexander takes a deep breath and rips out a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbles quickly on it, slipping it into his pocket. He gets up. The chair scrapes on the floor as he pushes it back, which causes both Thomas and girl to look at him, though Thomas quickly rolls his eyes and returns to work. 

Alex strides over the counter and leans over it. "Hey," he says. "How's the shift?"

Thomas looks thoroughly unimpressed.

"Please move," he says, waving around his rag in demonstration. 

Alex smiles. "No," he says.

Thomas looks at him, and - wow. Alexander's hit full force with his face, and then he starts thinking what it would be like if Thomas's face would actually collide with his own instead of being a silly metaphor for how absolutely amazingly gorgeous Thomas is. Thomas's face doesn't even have to meet Alex's, maybe it could go somewhere else and - Alexander needs a cold shower.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Thomas waves his free hand in front of Alexander's face, his voice jerking Alex out of his thoughts. 

Alex blinks. "Uh," he says, "yes."

Thomas throws his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Alexander, right? Dude, I really don't know what you want from me, but please, just let me do my job."

"Go out for lunch with me," Alex blurts out. Oh my god. He can't believe he just said that. He slaps his hands over his mouth in shock and to make sure he doesn't say anything else stupid. He watches as Thomas throws his head back - actually throws his head back like a supervillain - and starts cackling. 

The girl finishes her muffin and walks out as fast as she can.

Alex can't do anything but stand there, his face practically on fire, as Thomas stands there and laughs at him. 

By the time Thomas stops, there are tears on the corners of his eyes and he's dropped the rag on the counter. He lifts up his apron to dab at his eyes. 

"Jesus," Thomas says, still fighting off giggles, "warn a guy before you move him to tears, will ya?"

Alex considers lying, considers laughing and saying that it was a joke, but he decides to stand firm. "I wasn't joking," Alex says, seeing the fires of hell and walking right into the flames. He hopes his tomb will be decorated with flowers. Preferably red or blue or yellow.

"I meant it," Alex says, "go out for lunch with me. I'll pay. Please?"

And Thomas must take pity on him, because he stills, almost freezes in place and almost seems to consider it for a second. "And give me one reason I should say yes. Keep in mind that I had thought the whole thing a joke and I met you about-" he looks at his watch, a fancy sports thing that Alex had seen the commercials for while dicking around on Youtube "-about 5 hours ago."

Alexander shrugs. "Why not? If it goes well then you have a good time. If it doesn't you get to laugh at me more. The way I see it, it's a win-win."

Thomas thinks. Then he smiles - genuine, as far as Alex can tell – shrugs, and says, "Sure."

Alex smiles back, though he's still fairly sure his soul hasn’t returned to his body and is instead trying to pull itself up from the flaming lakes of hell. "Cool," he says. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the piece of paper. "Here's my number."

Calmly, coolly, Alex walks out of the coffee shop, his heart lighter and his mind swimming with images of Thomas's face, the excitement of going on an actual date with Thomas managing to drown out the embarrassment of before.

And then he remembers his notebooks and his papers are still inside. Dammit.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an epilogue??? sorta. i know it's rushed but w/e
> 
> this one is like 600% more fluff than the last i need some sweetness in my life
> 
> also happy birthday hamilton u trash man

The first date goes well.

Better than well, actually. They meet up in a small restaurant that, according to Burr, serves great sandwiches. Thomas grudgingly apologizes for being a jackass and they eat their sandwiches and Thomas drinks three full cups of lemonade.

It's not a lot, but at the end, Alexander stretches up on his tiptoes and cups Thomas's face, his beard rough under Alex's hands, and kisses him lightly, more of a peck than anything, gone as soon as it had come.

That night, while settling down to sleep, Alex's phone buzzes with the arrival of text messages.

 **thomas:** hey

 **thomas:** you're probably asleep

There's a long pause before the next text comes in, and just as Alex starts considering texting back, his phone buzzes with the arrival of another message.

 **thomas:** so i really enjoyed our date, which i didn't expect.

 **thomas:** i'm sorry for acting like a jerk earlier.

 **thomas:** i guess you didn't deserve that.

 **thomas:** i'm going to bed.

 **thomas:** good night :)

Alexander stares at the texts for longer than necessary to the point where the phone automatically sleeps. When the screen does go dark, he lays the phone down on his chest and stares up at the ceiling, a big smile on his face. Whenever he closes his eyes, the feeling of Thomas’s skin on his resurfaces and he ends up rereading their texts again, lingering far too long at the smiley face at the end of his “good night” text.

There's a second date.

And a third.

And then there's more, and more, and more.

At the end of one of their dates, they end up walking to the park, where Alexander reveals his ambitions for the future and his past and Thomas talks about how he ended up working at the coffee shop despite looking (and acting) so clearly rich as all hell.

Alexander sits down at a park bench overlooking the rest of the park. From here, he can see the city peeking through the trees, encroaching its way into the natural landscape even when they're so far deep.

Thomas sits down next to him. He's wearing a long (magenta) coat with a matching scarf, the cool, almost-winter weather finally getting him to relinquish his normal outfit of a crop top and skinny jeans, which he'd held out far into the fall months until he'd froze himself half 'til death.

"It's colder than I thought it would be," Thomas says.

Alex laughs. "New York winter, man. Virginia's got nothing on us." He thinks, perhaps, the polite thing to do would be to offer Thomas his jacket, but Thomas has a jacket, and besides, Alex's coat is far too small. He thinks about it anyway, his imagination spiraling off, imagining the way Thomas would fluster at the thought of accepting a jacket, the way Alex would insist on it until Thomas grudgingly accepted. It's a sweet thought, but then Thomas nudges him and points to a small bird hopping between the trees, and Alexander returns to himself.

"You've been quiet," Thomas observes.

Alexander shrugs, presses a kiss to the side of Thomas's beard, and buries his face into the soft alpaca fleece of Thomas's scarf.

"Hey," Thomas says, gently pushing Alexander off, "talk to me. I miss your rambling."

Alexander huffs and curls his fingers around Thomas's scarf, pulling lightly until it comes away so he can wrap it around his own neck. "Just thinking," he says in response. The scarf fits gently atop his skin, and he marvels quietly at how natural it feels, so unlike his own itchy woolen sweaters.

Thomas laughs. "That's a first."

"Hey!" Alexander shoves him, only meant to be a light push, but Thomas topples over onto the grass, a look of abject shock on his face.

Alexander stops moving as well, his eyes wide, terrified that he's done something horribly wrong. And then Thomas starts laughing, grabbing Alex's arm and pulling him down onto the ground.

By the time they get up, Thomas's hair is covered in grass and his left cheek is smeared with dirt. The scarf is probably irreparably ruined, and Alex thinks he's ingested more than the recommended amount of soil. They're both laughing, though, and Thomas's eyes are shining, bright and bold, and there's Thomas in front of him and the cool chill of a New York winter around him, and he thinks wants to stay here forever.

**Author's Note:**

> kudo/comment/talk to me at my tumblr: [duckmoles](http://duckmoles.tumblr.com)


End file.
